Sleep Is Overrated
by DatGirl65
Summary: It was safe to say the fates hated me. Untouchable, I could deal with. No sex for life, major drag, but okay. Forced socialization, not really my cup of tea, but sure I'd give it a go. But Messing with my beauty sleep, now that was just unforgiveable.Romy


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the shoes on my feet, well not technically since my Mom paid for them…but I helped pick them out!**

Please take note that my story will be slightly AU

* * *

Sleep Is Overrated

by Ashlee W.

_Dedicated to all you readers who stuck by me_…

* * *

**Prologue **

A moment of silence washed over the room as the first rays of morning shone through the arched windows of the mansion. Haggard blue eyes slid closed, welcoming the light with a sigh.

"What would you have me do?" The professor questioned, resting his chin against clasped hands, as he gazed out at the grounds.

"Somethin just aint right wit er', Chuck." Logan spoke from his position against the wall, arms crossed over his chest in contemplation. "I ain't got a clue as to what the hell it is, but these last few month's she's been reckless. Sneakin out past curfew, skippin school, gettin into fights...at least before she had the sense not to get caught." He trailed off as the professor shook his head, wheeling around to face the Canadian.

"That's not what concerns me at the moment. Rogue's always had a certain… _disregard_ for the rules.

"Yer tellin me..."

"I've always found her to be much like _you_ in that respect." A grunt met the telepath's mocking gaze. He held up a hand just as Logan opened his mouth to retort.

"What _does_ concern me are the late night sessions she's been having in the danger room, _alone_, and _unsupervised_." Xavier spoke firmly, kneading the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, a telltale sign of the telepath's internal struggle.

"So ya noticed that too."

"Indeed, I have."

It shouldn't have surprised him that the professor knew of Rogue's nightly visits. The man was telepath. Of course he knew. Hell, the only reason Logan hadn't mentioned it himself was out of respect for Rogue. She may have been seventeen, but in some ways the girl was just like him. She needed an outlet for pent-up energy and aggression. That was something he could appreciate.

"It's been three years since you brought Rogue here, and I did not question your judgement because I believed she was not a danger to herself or the other students." The professor paused, searching for the right words so as not to rile the man before him. Logan had a soft spot for the untouchable mutant, whether he was aware of it or not.

Logan quirked an eyebrow at the statement, sensing the man's trepidation. "An' now she is…is that what yer sayin?"

"If she continues on this path, the situation may call for further attention. _Attention_ that I may not be able to offer her."

"What exactly are you gettin at, Chuck? Cause it's startin to sound like yer lookin to give Stripes the boot." Logan spoke, he voice laced with a rough edge.

Xavier sighed heavily, turning his head away from Logan's penetrating glare as he wheeled himself towards the window's view. His eyes wondered over the estate, taking in the lush green foliage that surrounded the mansion, no doubt Storm's doing.

"I think it would be a good idea if Rogue were to see Hank after you're done with her and the boys punishment Logan." He stated calmly, never turning away from the view.

Logan saw the evasion for what it was. "Why?"

"I fear we may be over looking something."

O O O O O O O

Do you ever wonder what people really mean when they ask how you slept? Do they really want to know, or are they just being polite?

Here's a hypothetical situation for you:

You're walking down the street and you bump into an old friend you haven't seen in years. After you exchange the regular hug and I-haven't-seen-you-in-forevers, the pleasantries come. The first thing they ask is how you're doing, and what do you say?

"Oh I'm finer than a firefly in July!"

_Even_ though you have a car that won't start, a boyfriend who just came out the closet, and five bucks to your name on a good day. You lie; there's no point in denying it. Lies make the world go round.

You know it.

I know it. Hell, everyone knows it.

I doubt that when people ask "Hey Rogue, how'd ya sleep?" that they really give a damn. Most of the time, they could give a rat's ass if I smothered myself with a pillow.

They don't want to hear about how I lay awake at night because the voices in my head are screaming, hoping that I can close my eyes for two seconds without seeing the faces of all the people I've absorbed. They don't really want to sit down and a enjoy a cup of tea with me while I tell them that every night before I go to sleep, I pray to God I'm still me when I wake up. And they definitely don't want to hear about the nightmares, _their_ nightmares, that have me waking up drenched in sweat, crying out for parents I never had or a furry blue baby I never gave birth to.

Talk about a disturbing mental image.

No, they don't want to know any of that because hearing me say, "Ah slept like a friggin rock", even though it's a flat out lie, helps _them_ sleep at night. It makes them feel better about themselves because they cared enough to ask. After giving themselves a gold star and a pat on the back for being outstanding citizens, they're on their merry. But, hey, who am I to judge? Right? Right.

So I say it, every morning, exactly how they want me to say it.

"Good morning, Rogue." Ororo greets me warmly as I make my way into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee machine.

"Mornin." I keep my head down as I pour out damn near half the contents of the pot into my mug. I haven't had time to cover the circles under my eyes yet.

"I trust you slept well, child?" She voiced absentmindedly, watering the plants that line the window seal with a fond smile.

I almost grinned at the predictability of it all, heading back out the way I came. "Lahke a friggin rock."

Yep, that's me, a walking contradiction. Then again, who ain't these days? What else am I going to say?

Besides...I've already decided that sleep is vastly overrated.

* * *

**The other chapters will be longer so don't get your knickers in twist. I did change the title from **_**Daddy's Lil Girl**_** simply because this story is its own entity, and is not a continuation. I believe that most of you are aware of my computer struggles, in which I ended up with 48 pre-written chapters down the drain. I don't want to bore you with the details again, so just trust me when I say this story is going to be better than all the other revised versions simply because I've had two years to work on my writing and my plot. Just go with the flow people…**_**please**_

**Please note that this story will be slightly AU simply because Rogue's past is different than it was in the show. It will be begin to unfold as the story progresses.**


End file.
